<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Simple Thought by Ging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994382">A Simple Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging'>Ging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede - Freeform, DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, One Shot, Parties, Yuuri | Gloria - Freeform, bederia, btyu, hand holding, one shot cuz we vibing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bede doesn’t typically initiate physical contact but when he notices Gloria’s hand trembling, he decides to bite the bullet and toss formalities out the door</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Simple Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bede didn’t like parties. He didn’t understand the use for them, nor how people found such enjoyment in participating in meaningless and surface-level banter. However, all his negative judgements for such things went directly out the door when he was told, by Opal, that Gloria was going to be there. Of course, she was going to be there, she’s the champion. Yet, he knew Gloria hated parties. The sheer thought of being sensory overloaded in a small space with limited people she knew was not her cup of tea. </p>
<p>The party was an annual event that celebrated the start of a new Gym Challenge year. It also was a way for new gym leaders and trainers to get acquainted with their new surroundings and coworkers (if that’s what they are even called)- that was what Miss Opal described the party as at least. To Bede, it was a useless and unnecessary disturbance in Bede’s daily training and time. </p>
<p>It had been a while since he had been welcomed into the gym leader group as the official Fairy Gym Leader. As a result, he already knew everyone; he also knew Marnie from participating in his own gym challenge… until (you know). All that said, he still didn’t understand why this party was necessary, but again, Gloria was going to be there.</p>
<p>He didn’t know when he started noticing her from the corner of his eye. They met many times during their gym challenge. Though she always won against him, he never saw her as the same measly trainer that bothered him after she won the championship. In the past, he loathed her bubbly personality, her sparkly eyes, the way her smile made him feel and just the mere mention of her. He, unfortunately, concluded (a few months ago) that he liked her but that’s another story.</p>
<p>Bede walked into the party room accompanying Miss Opal to a table where some fairy trainers and her friends were seated. After depositing his adoptive grandma off to her own accord, Bede naturally gravitated to the outskirts of the party venue, the wall. </p>
<p>The wall was comfy; he could lean against the cold exterior and view everyone and everything (he described it as a great advantage point). He went to grab his phone but eventually put it back into his pocket as he thought it was rude, though no one really paid attention to him anyway (not that he cared).</p>
<p>With his advantage point, he noticed her coming into the party (late, as usual) with Hop. Why was Hop invited? Who knows, then again why were Miss Opal’s non-trainer friends here? He didn’t want to question the authority in which who was allowed and who wasn’t allowed at the party. He watched as Hop and Gloria were talking about something until Hop parted ways and went to find his brother, Leon (again, why was he invited? He’s not even the champion anymore).</p>
<p>He looked away; thought it was rude to stare and didn’t want to caught. He started looking around the room in order to appear occupied in thought.</p>
<p>“Hey Bede!”</p>
<p>She startled him with her greeting. She smiled at him; that famous smile that was so genuine it made him love her. </p>
<p>He didn’t want her to come to him; his face always turned red, yet at the same time he desperately wanted to be with her. </p>
<p>He noticed she was also red in the face, but he knew it was because of another reason (not the possibility that she liked him back no no). That reason being her anxiousness at parties.</p>
<p>She was directly facing him, facing the wall, to not allow anyone to see her face. Though her attempts to be invisible didn’t help as some official-looking people approached her.</p>
<p>Bede vaguely recognized them. They were in charge of the advertising for the championship and sponsors and had loads of employees under their power. Basically: they were hella important and Gloria (being the new champion) was obligated to talk to them. They had real no authority over her but she had to keep a good reputation in order for them to advertise effectively.</p>
<p>“Miss Gloria” they greeted her and unintentionally ignored Bede. “So glad you could make it!”</p>
<p>“Ahh- yes!” she responded, “I-I wouldn’t have missed it for the world”.</p>
<p>Bede noticed her voice crack and the way her face turned even redder.  Bede also noticed he was staring.</p>
<p>“We look forward to seeing you compete as the new champion. We are sure you’ll be like no other else!” The official people said with that fake tone of voice Bede learned to notice after hearing it so often with foster families and Mr. Rose.</p>
<p>He blacked out, not really but he lost track of where the conversation was going, though he knew it was continuing. All he could focus on was Gloria’s hand. She was nervously playing with the chain of her purse on the side closest to him. It was intriguing, it lured him closer to it. He was mesmerized by the way her delicate hands were toying with the chain and how her pink nail polish was complimenting her pink dress. </p>
<p>With one little movement, Bede could have her hand in his. Oh, how he yearned to have her hand in his. Her small hand would fit perfectly into Bede’s and he could not stop blushing at the mere thought of that.</p>
<p>The conversation finally ended. The officials acknowledged him once or twice in the conversation (he did not know how often) to which he responded with a simple “hmm” or an “ah yes”. He was too distracted by his thoughts to have enough energy to pay attention to the convo.</p>
<p>The officials left Bede and Gloria to their own devices. Due to the way the officials came up to Gloria, she now had her back to the wall, mirroring Bede’s. Her hand was closer.</p>
<p>“Uhh thanks, Bede for not leaving during that boring conversation” she looked at him with a nervous smile. He could tell her nerves were settling down but had not completely simmered.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it” he said bluntly though Gloria wasn’t fazed. She was used to his personality quirks by now that his blunt and slight snarky remarks weren’t questioned.</p>
<p>Despite her nerves quieting down, Bede noticed that her hand was still playing with the chain of her purse. He didn’t like the sight of her being nervous. He too was nervous to be at the party, he could only imagine how nervous she was with the extra pressure of being the champion. Bede sometimes worried if she was nervous around him. That didn’t make him sleep well at night.</p>
<p>While looking dead ahead at nothing in particular, Bede did something past Bede (even yesterday’s Bede) would have never even fathomed to do: Bede grabbed Gloria’s hand. Hands stopped playing with chain in shock of the action. He heard a faint gasp emerge from Gloria’s mouth. He could feel her gaze on him, yet he looked dead ahead. He refused to look at her in fear of confrontation and fear of her witnessing how fricking red his face was. Boy, it was a tomato.</p>
<p>To be more clear- a blended tomato, as he felt as if the butterflies in his stomach were rapidly multiplying and making their way throughout his entire body. There they go, into his lungs, he felt tired to breathe. He gathered enough courage to not turn his head but to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She wasn’t looking at him anymore but he saw that smile. That genuine, heart wrenching, blood-freezing smile. Hands still intertwined and making no movement or suggestion to let go. Oh, and the butterflies made their way to his heart. </p>
<p>And there they were, chilling on the wall, being content in the silence with one another over the loudness of the party, holding hands because that’s definitely something you would want to do with your crush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Bede and Gloria fanfic that I've been wanting to write since getting on that good good btyu shipping trash.</p>
<p>I've been scrolling endlessly through my twitter feed in order to find btyu fanart that makes my heart flutter. How is that relevant to this one-shot? Its btyu. That's it.</p>
<p>I'm still learning how to write. I'm not the best at bringing the plot forward and I hate writing dialogue but I hope the fluff is enough to justify my one-shot's existence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>